The Transfer
by CandorTaylor
Summary: Enter Justine Quinn, a sixteen year old former Erudite, on her journey to become a member of the honest Candor. Can she keep a big secret in the faction of truth? Find out! All names have been symbolically chosen, see if you can guess the meanings :) Rated T because I have no clue how to rate this! Please read and review (here's some dauntless cake as a bribe) ;) *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfic, so there will be spelling and grammar errors and such. I'm really passionate about writing, and so I decided to give fanfic a shot :)**

**Sit back, relax, and eat some dauntless cake! Enjoy ;)**

****Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent. That belongs to the lovely Veronica Roth**

My heart doesn't sit in my chest anymore. I feel it in different places- my throat, my stomach, my fingertips. I have to make my breaths sound calmer, because all I can exhale are shaky puffs of air. Tears choke me, but I can't let them out. Not yet, not yet.  
I know my family is watching, but I can't look at them. If I even glanced over, I don't think I'd have the strength to do it. But I know I have to make my decision, so I keep my eyes on a fixed point across the room. I feel their stare on me though. They watch me, begging me to make their choice. My father's words ring in my head; "See you soon, sweetheart." They think I'm staying. They don't know, for once they don't know. For once they are ignorant. They are ignorant, something they fear the most.  
"Kelly Pyres." The man calls. A girl who wears yellow and red walks gently over to the glass bowls and makes a small slice in her palm. Without hesitation, she holds her hand over Amity. Her choice was easy but mine is not. I'm next. My heart throbs. I'm next, I'm next. I have to do it, or I will regret it for as long as I live.  
"Justine Quinn" The representative says after what feels like forever. All I hear are my hollow footsteps as I step towards the man to take the knife. I am walking away from my past, towards my future. The future I choose for myself.  
My hands quiver when I glide the knife over my left one. It stings, but I can barely feel it over my pounding head. Red flowers bloom on my palm, and the liquid spreads itself slowly, taunting me.  
I take a deep breath. It's my choice. Nobody else's. My future. Mine.  
Before I can change my mind, I shove my had forward, hovering over the glass of Candor. A drop of crimson blood falls into the bowl, sealing my fate. I left them. It's over, my choice has been made. I won't see them soon because I won't see them ever.  
Faction before blood. That's what everyone says, but not everyone knows the pain behind that statement.  
Faction before blood. Before the dark crimson blood that drips down my pale hand. Before the blood that beats in our hearts the same. Before the blood that raised me to what I am. I want to say none of that matters, but I chose Candor, and I cannot lie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dagmar," the girl reaches out her hand for me to shake. "But I go by Mara, so you should call me that unless you have a death wish." Cautiously I take her hand and shake once. I hope she's not serious, but you can't tell with the Dauntless. No, she's Candor now. Faction before blood, and she chose Candor.  
Still, I hope that was sarcasm.  
"Justine," I smile. Just be open, I tell myself. Say what comes to mind. "Don't call me Tina unless you have a death wish." I joke, repeating her introduction, and I see her smirk too. My family called me Tina sometimes, and I'd always hated it. Now, I hate it even more.  
"Alright Not-Tina. What made you choose Candor? I see your old faction was Erudite."  
Why? Well, I was always cut out for it. But how do I explain that?  
"I never felt right there." Is all I say. I can't find a way to put it in words. It was just my choice, that's how it is. No explanation needed.  
"I chose Candor because I don't want to get kicked out of the party when I get old. You know, once you reach a certain age in Dauntless, they get rid of you. Either by death or exile to factionless. And I'd kind if like to live a nice full life, you get me?"  
I nod. Dauntless was never one of my choices anyways. I'm a coward, and Mara's information just confirmed my thoughts.  
The tall doors open and reveal the main room of the building. The floor is covered in black marble floors with the white Candor symbol in the middle. The symbol I belong to now. No more eye. The eye that stares at you, watching your every move. Here we have the balance, tipping truth over lies. That's how it is, there's no doubt to truth unlike the questionable knowledge.  
Our guide is named Bianca. She is pretty and small and I love the way her voice sounds. It's angelic but loud at the same time. She keeps our attention by simply uttering directions to the dorms.  
I'm afraid for this new life, I am. I'm afraid of being alone and not knowing what to do.  
Before I can travel too far off into thought, Mara grabs my arm and turns me around a corner. "S'matter, lost in your Erudite thoughts?"  
"No!" I snap back. How dare she think I'm still loyal to my old faction. How dare she. "I'm Candor now, just like the rest of you."  
"Not until initiation," chimes a voice from my right. It's a lanky boy who wears black and white. He stayed loyal, stayed at home. His tone makes him sound superior, and that makes me mad. Just because he grew up here doesn't make him any more Candor than us transfers.  
"You still have to pass initiation too, smart mouth." Mara scolds him. Maybe she's not that bad. Maybe this place isn't that bad. I hate maybes. Maybes aren't right, they are grey areas with no definite way. I wonder is my whole life is a maybe, something destined to be unsolvable no matter how hard I try.


	3. Chapter 3

The dorm is a big room with the same floor as the main entry- black with a white balance. The beds are metal framed and their black sheets are tucked in a topped with white pillows. Everything is black and white, just how it should be. Literally and figuratively.  
Bianca tells us that tomorrow we get to watch her take the truth serum. She tells us that she is our trainer, but that she has someone as her assistant too. Everything she says is straightforward and I like it.  
I'm anxious for the initiation tests. I've always been an honest person, but even I've told lies. Sometimes, it's the rational way, and here is where I learn to separate rational from right.  
"Each of you will be assigned a bed. There will be no choosing, because choosing to stay next to friends is biased and we do not tolerate that here." Bianca says to us. "You will be assigned alphabetically."  
At that, we all turn to ask everyone around us their names. I don't know if it's by last name or first name, and I don't really care. Its just our sleeping quarters.  
Mara elbows me and gestures her eyes to her left. "Oooh that's Drew. He's from my old faction and he's really hot, and if we go by first names we're going to be sleeping near each other!"  
I laugh. "I'm guessing this is the one time you like the name Dagmar?"  
She glares at me with a sarcastic expression.  
"Sorry!" I raise my hands in mock submission. "Spare my life, at least until we get past initiation."  
"Will do." She nods and shoves me into the Candor boy from the hallway. He gives me an angry look and when I regain my balance I shove Mara back. She points to the boy behind me and rolls her eyes, and I mouth the words 'I know'.  
Bianca calls us to attention and starts assigning out beds. Even though everyone else is quiet, Mara and I exchange jokes under our breath as our trainer reads down the list.


	4. Chapter 4

**Excuse me if I have made any spelling errors. I started this fanfic today, so I've basically been frantically writing to keep up with my brain, which is moving at a much faster pace than my thumbs! ;)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy so far! It will get better soon. I promise :)**

"Lets play truth or dare!" An obnoxious initiate suggests. I'm not sure what his name is but he is another Dauntless. Maybe Mara will know.

"Oh shutup! We're all gonna pick truth anyways." Shouts another from across the room. People are a lot more outspoken here, I have learned in the past few hours. And if you don't like what they have to say, oh well to you.  
The boy restates his question. "Fine fine, how about truth or truth then?" He throws a look to the other kid.  
Mara speaks over them. "Whatever Syl, me first." She kicks his mattress to get his attention. We are all sitting in a bunch, nobody is really lying on their assigned beds. She looks at him expectantly. "So, you going to ask me or not?"  
"Oh yeah, truth or truth, Dagmar?" He emphasizes her name, just to bother her.  
"I say truth, Sylvester." She draws out his name in the same mocking tone he used. His eyes shoot daggers at her.  
"Okay then, would you sleep with Drew? Yes or no."  
Hoots and hollers escape the mouths of initiates. Sly sits on the bed with a smug expression. Personally, I think he looks in need of a good punch.  
"Yes." Mara replies, matter of factly.  
More hoots and hollers. The boy identified to me as Drew looks embarrassed, but at the same time proud in a way. Mara looks accomplished.  
"Well done, for you." Syl states. "Now you get to pick."  
She looks around. Her eyes fall on me. She won't be hard on me, I'm starting to think of her as a friend.  
"Well it's obviously truth so I'll just skip that part. Alright, Justine. Who's the hottest guy here?"  
Nope. She didn't go easy.  
This wasn't a yes or no question like hers. I actually have to name someone here. I have to choose the guy.  
I know there's one boy, an Amity from across the room, but how can I admit that? I can't lie, either. Lying isn't right, besides what would that accomplish? Naming another guy who isn't even hot, that's pointless.  
The boy is strong and his skin is suntanned, but not too much. Just a natural way that alludes to his life spent tending fields.  
I don't even know his name, but I summon up all my courage to point at him. I see him blush a bit. The other kids laugh and shove him, and he shoves them back. I feel butterflies in my stomach, but I think 'it is what it is'. Truth or dare in the dormitories is going to be the easiest part of initiation.  
"Sorry to disrupt the love affair, but lets get this moving on. Justine, choose the next victim."  
I don't really know anyone, so I choose a blonde-haired Erudite who I remember is named Abbey.  
The rest of the night goes on, people asking and others answering, each response as honest as the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoying it? I hope so! Dauntless cake for you for making it this far! :)**

It's the next morning and we stand in the trial room.  
Bianca stands in the center.  
And a man with dark hair and almond eyes holds a needle which can only be the serum.  
My palms sweat, even though its not me going under. It shouldn't even affect me, but it does.  
"I am about to be inserted with a truth serum. I will not be able I fight it, everything I say will be true. It has to be."  
Something tells me that even without the serum, she would be completely honest.  
All of the initiates stare with wonder as the needle is inserted into her dark, thin neck; then removed. The man escorts her to the wooden chair a few feet away and she sits down.  
"My name is Jack Kang." The man announces. "I am the Candor representative, and I will overlook your initiation." He pauses to let his eyes set on each of us, one at a time. Inspecting us. When he is finished, he resumes his speech. "I expect you all to listen intently to this questioning period. You will have the same fate not before long."  
The way he says 'fate' as if its a punishment scares me. What's wrong with honesty?  
"I will ask her simple questions, although I could very well ask her more personal ones. Bianca has already admitted everything to us. She has no secrets."  
But I do. My stomach drops. I do, and I cannot hide it from this test.  
I will work on that problem when the time comes, I decide. This is just an observation.  
"What is your full name?" Jack asks the women in the chair.  
"Bianca Louise Oliver." She says this with ease.  
"What is your age?"  
"Twenty seven."  
"What is your former faction?"  
"Amity."  
"How do you feel about the Amity?"  
"I hate them. I have always hated them and always will. That is why I left."  
I can't help but glance over at the boy from last night. He seems undaunted by the statement. Maybe he feels the same way.  
"What we're your aptitude results?"  
"Candor"  
"Did you ever feel regret leaving your family?"  
"Never."  
The cruel word hung in the air. Full of anger. Full of honesty.  
And just like that the test is over.  
All I can think is if those are just the easy questions, then I am definitely screwed when my time comes to sit in that chair, and have Jack Kang or whomever inject me with a truth-spilling serum.


	6. Chapter 6

Ice cream tastes really good.

We're all together in the mess hall for dinner. It's a loud room, full of opinions and debates, sharp words flying left and right. I want to take part, but ice cream first, talk second.  
Mara stares at her plate with discontent. Syl looks at his the same way. What's the matter with them? This stuff is fabulous!  
"One thing I miss from Dauntless is the cake." Mara sighs.  
Syl nods. "This dessert sucks."  
I look at them like they grew six heads.  
"What?" Mara asks. "Never seen a girl mourn over her cake before?"  
I burst out laughing, and quickly slap a napkin to my face to avoid losing the precious frozen dessert.  
"Attractive, Justine." She jokes. "I'm sure Xavier found that real sexy."  
He's the guy I called hot yesterday trying truth or truth. I feel my cheeks get hot at his name.  
"Nah. Spitting out ice cream is a real turn on." Syl jokes. "Didn't you know."  
A redheaded girl who was originally Abnegation comes to sit near us. My muscles tighten.  
"Hey Codie." Mara says, with a warm tone.  
I look at girl. She wears her hair in the bun associated with her faction. Still tied to old ways.  
"Stiff," I mutter under my breath. The girl looks at me, then away again.  
Mara turns to me, and uses a pretend scolding finger. "Now now. Lets play nice, Tina."  
I glare at her.  
The Stiff sits down next to Syl.  
"I apologize for our rude friend." Mara says. My insides churn. I am rude. I have to get used to hearing the truth. "How you doing tonight?"  
The girls shifts uncomfortably in the seat. "Fine, and you?" She questions back. What a monotone conversation.  
"Well, we don't have any Dauntless cake here, so Syl and I've been pretty bummed."  
"You can say that again." Agreed Syl.  
"I'm sorry about that," Codie answers, and she sounds sincere. Like my friends problems actually bother her, too.  
"Damn you Stiffs." I say, "Always putting yourselves behind to put others ahead. It's unnatural."  
Syl looks at me with disgust, and Mara just looks shocked. Codie tries to open her mouth to say something, but I go on. These are words I've always wanted to say, and here I am. Able to speak my mind.  
"No one is truly always selfless. It's an act, it's all one big giant lie. And they don't accept liars here." I spit at her. "So you might as well go join the factionless, since your little Stiff family isn't going to take you back once you fail our initiation."  
Mara's hands grab my arms, and she looks straight in my face. "Stop being a bitch, why don't ya?"  
Syl tries to put his hand on the girl's shoulder, but she flinches away. Typical Stiff reaction.  
"I'm not Abnegation any more." She tells me, a bit more fire in her voice then I'd expect.  
"Whoah, a bit feisty for a Stiff, huh?"  
"I told you, I'm not Abnegation anymore. Why do you think I left? Hmm?"  
I can't answer that, because I have no clue how to.  
"I'm shocked you don't understand my question, being that you came from Erudite."  
She uses the same ammunition I used against her.  
"I understand it perfectly fine, I just don't know the answer."  
She smirks, satisfactorily. "S'what I thought."  
I look down to the black marble floor and try to tune out the world. I catch a few phrases, exchanges between my two friends and the Stiff, but I don't comprehend. I speak my mind and this is what I get. This is what I get for honesty.  
When I look up at the table again, my ice cream is a melted puddle of soup. It doesn't look so fabulous anymore

**oooh Justine is getting saucy! Stay tuned, next time I update you're going to meet the love interest :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh spelling errors, I know. I'm sorry, I'm working fast here!**

**Next chapter, so enjoy! Yes, I had to put some romance in, just be quiet and eat your dauntless cake ;)**

I avoid my friends after dinner. When our eyes meet, I flit mine away. When they're in a conversation, I don't join in. Two days into initiation and I've already managed to become a friendless loser. Great.

I leave the dorm because I don't want to be with anyone right now.  
Punished for honesty. If I can't speak my mind here, where can I speak my mind?  
I don't know where I'm walking, but I need to get away. I walk down the corridors, all of them in variable patterns of black and white. No grey, I hate grey. It has no definite answer.  
I just keep walking. I pass a few people, members of the faction, but I don't care. I don't care what they think. Let them think I'm a tantrum throwing bitch. Who cares?  
I'm not paying attention, so when I smack into something solid while turning a corner, I'm not surprised. But I need to keep going, I need to get away from the dorms and the people.  
I look up to see who I hit, and my heart flutters. I can't apologize to the person because the words have been stolen from me. I'm looking at Xavier, the boy I called hot last night. _Stop it, _I think. _You don't know him. He's just a pretty face so stop being giggly._ I lecture myself in the insanity of romance.  
"Sorry," he says, and smiles.  
My insides melt. Okay, he really is attractive.  
I need to focus or else I'm gonna sound like a love sick puppy.  
"Excuse me, I have to go," I try I push past him, to continue my pissy rampage.  
"Excuse me, but you called me hot yesterday." He replies, smirking, restating my answer. I try to keep going, but he holds me back. He's obviously not going to let me go without an answer.  
"It was a stupid game of truth or dare. Don't give yourself too much credit." I roll my eyes in a facetious manner.  
"Well of it helps," he states, "I don't think you look too bad yourself."  
His grip releases and I start down the hallway again, hoping he didn't notice my blushing cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take me long to fall asleep that night, so the morning came quickly.  
I stumble down to breakfast and pause for a moment. What would Mara and Syl say if I went to go sit with them? Would they still be mad about last night?  
I shrug. If they're mad at least I'll hear it straight from their mouths.  
I pull out the chair next to Syl, facing Mara. She's sitting next to the Stiff. "Sorry about yesterday," I say to all of them, plainly. "I was a jerk."  
They look up at me.  
"Yeah, you were a major jerk." Mara says, in a bored tone. "But it's over, what's said is done. Lets get over it," and with a flick of her hand the topic is dismissed.  
Well that went a lot better than expected.  
I take my seat and feel more at ease as I listen to Mara speak.  
She introduces me to two other initiates. One is a freckly girl named Leala and the other is a a dark skinned boy named Warren. Both from Candor. Sitting to my left is the girl Abbey from my old faction. The one I questioned in the truth game.  
I'll have to get over the fact that Codie is still here. I have to keep the peace. It's just so hard to do that, when all I want to do is speak the truth.  
My version of the truth, to be specific.  
"Where did you go last night, after you ran away form the dorms?" Mara questions.  
"Yeah," Syl agrees, "I don't take you as the crying type. Unless you are, and your just a liar." He raises an eyebrow.  
I shove him playfully. Using my words against me.  
"I went for a walk. Except I was disrupted." I state.  
Mara looks curious. "Disrupted? By what?"  
I groan. "More like 'who'."  
"Then who?" She asks.  
"Xavier," I say, and tell my cheeks to stop flushing. Truth serum is going be hard, and this isn't even my big secret.  
"The guy you think is hot!" Abbey exclaims, giddy.  
I cringe, I guess I'm never losing that reputation. "Yes. Him."  
"Oh my god, what did he say?!" Mara can't contain her enthusiasm, and Abbey shakes my shoulder, urging the facts out.  
"He thinks I'm not bad looking either," I answer. That's what he said. It's the truth.  
The girls look at me with excited faces. Amusement from my love life, if you can even call it a love life.  
"Okay, you would make a great couple," Leala says, nearly bursting with passion.  
"Agreed," Mara says, "You're welcome."  
"For what?" I ask.  
She grins. "I got you to admit that he's hot. I'm basically the mastermind behind this relationship."  
"Yeah sure," I shove her in the arm, joking. "I'll make you bridesmaid in the wedding, okay?"  
She tugs her arm down in a victory motion. "Yes!"  
Syl and I exchange glances and shake our heads.  
Eventually, the conversation moves on. Good, I've had enough attention for one sitting, even if most of it was positive.  
I look at the people around me, laughing and yelling over one another. It feels great to have friends again. People I know are there for me, no matter what. There's no grey area, just black and white.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Hope you're enjoying the story (and your dauntless cake!)**

**Don't forget to leave me any reviews, it would be greatly appreciated :)**

**okay, okay; enough of my blabbing! Read on!**

**Once again, I do not own Divergent or any characters from the story. It belongs to our queen Veronica 3**

We sit in a big room, in a circle. It looks like some sort of therapy class. Even the things we say make us sound like we're in some sort of therapy class.  
Name. Three things we like. Three things we don't like. Three things we are good at. Former faction. Reason to switch.  
The Candor borns have an easier time then the rest of us. The snobbish Candor from the first day is named Harvey, an everything he says makes it blatant about his superiority. He seems very easy to hate.  
It seems easy until its your turn to speak. I've listened to nearly half the circle go. Now it's my turn.  
"My name is Justine Quinn. I like to talk, read, and spend time with friends." I feel like my every word is being evaluated. I'm being studied for the truth. "I dislike liars, death, and people who say things without having a reason to. I'm good at speaking my mind, standing up for my beliefs, and choosing real friends." I take a deep breath. "My former faction was Erudite. My reason for leaving was because there was too much grey. Nothing was black and white. Nothing was a set answer. I couldn't live with that any longer, and that's why I came here. This is where I've always belonged." When I finish, I clear my throat out of nervousness. They move on to the next person, my heart still throbbing and my stomach doing summersaults.  
It takes us almost a half of an hour to finish. Some kids found it easy, some kids found it hard. No one lied, not really. I adjust myself in the wooden chair. The pressure of interrogation is uncomfortable.  
There are seventeen initiates in all. If you fail the initiation tests, you become factionless. If you pass you stay. It sounds easy. Easy enough.  
The final test is what scares me the most. Having no control over the things you say is terrifying. But I have to face it. I take a deep breath, I don't want to cause attention to myself with a panic attack.  
The next time around we have to say one thing that we've never told anybody. My heart rate increases.  
Secrets.  
There's a good amount of people before me, so at least I have time to prepare.  
Mara says that she used to fantasize about some guy called Four when she lived in Dauntless. He was two years older and she never told anyone, because she felt childish.  
Syl talks about the time he broke a piece of furniture and blamed his little sister for it. Admitting this was probably a mistake- is shows that he has lied. Something looked down upon.  
The Candor initiates have a hard time with this one. They try to remember a time when they weren't completely honest. I know they all have one, no one is completely truthful. Eventually they find their secrets. Harvey's is that he used to be afraid of the dark. The idea is just is ridiculous that I stifle a laugh and glance at Mara, who's doing the same. When Harvey is done, Bianca looks at me and brushes a piece of black hair behind her ear. I cringe. Here it comes.  
"Justine," she begins, in a deceivingly calm tone, her clear blue eyes cutting into me like knives , "Do you have anything to say about Harvey? You seem to be suppressing your laughter." Her voice is a creepy kind of calm that sends a shiver down my back.  
A stare at Harvey in an almost challenging way. I can't lie. I have to tell him what I think. So I raise an eyebrow at him and say "You're afraid of the big bad dark?"  
The tone of my voice sounds like I'm talking to a baby.  
He looks embarrassed for a moment, before regaining his confidence. "I used to be afraid of it, past tense." His words shoot at me.  
Bianca is staring at us, probably wondering who's going to kill whom first. I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair. I don't have time for this nonsense.  
The circle continues without disruption. Each person that goes means one closer to me. My breathing gets tight. My palms sweat.  
The girl to my right begins speaking, but I can't hear. I can't hear over the thumping of my heart. After a while I tune out her words completely.  
"Justine," I hear Bianca's voice speaking my name through the haze. I look at her, and my mouth goes dry as she says the next words. "You're up."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about typos, I'm kind of rushing. And I just joined yesterday so I'm getting used to the way things work here!**

**hope you like this so far, don't forget to read and review ;)**

I feel terror everywhere.  
I try to stop myself. Not now, I say in my head. Save it for the truth serum. Save that one pressing secret for then; at least I'd get to live for a few more weeks.  
Then what to say? I wrack my brain helplessly, trying to find another hidden truth. Something not too big yet big enough.  
The initiates are staring, expectantly. Bianca taps her fingers on her leg, alluding to a loss of patience. Think, I yell at myself.  
Minutes press on as I sit without speaking. My audience is bored. And if I don't move fast enough, they'll be glad to say that to my face.  
When I finally grasp something, my nerves calm a bit. I clear my throat before speaking.  
"When I was younger," Too shaky, try harder. This shouldn't be difficult, it's just a silly childhood memory. I regain my breath. "I would rip the pages out of the books they'd make me read. In protest to their ways. I'd always lie-" I cringe at the word, "And say that something happened by accident. In reality I just hated the Erudite and wanted to show them up."  
Done. That shouldn't have been hard, but my heaviest secret is still weighing me down. The one I will carry for as long as I can.  
Everyone's attention had been lost by my dumb story. Mara gives me a 'really?' look. I just shrug.  
Bianca turns to the girl beside me. "Next," she announces, and it continues like this for the rest of the way around.  
Mara walks up to me after training, as I'm leaving the room. "Hey Book-Murderer!" She grabs my shoulder and laughs. I turn to face her and give her a joking glare. "Yeah you, the badass."  
"At least I'm not a hopeless romantic like you!" I smirk. She shoves me.  
Syl joins us, hands up. "Whoah ladies," he laughs. "Take it easy, over there."  
"Well if we break each other you can just blame your little sister for it." I banter.  
"That was one time!" He raises his finger in mock protest. Abbey comes from behind him.  
"Still make you hard-core!" She giggles and elbows him. Her brown eyes are warm and filled with humor.  
"Nobody's as tough as Harvey," Mara teases. "That kids like the epitome of badass mofo."  
We all laugh. "Yes!" I exclaim, "As manly as a porcelain doll."  
Abbey holds her hands in front of her face to mock Harvey. "Oh please!" She fake gasps. "Turn on the light! The dark, I can't take it!"  
We crack-up as we walk down the hall to the cafeteria. In that moment, I can almost forget my hidden secret.  
Almost.


	11. Chapter 11

Xavier is looking at me.  
Why is it so hard to concentrate?  
It's our fifth day of training and I'm doing relatively well. Really well, actually. I even do better than some of the Candor-born initiates. But every time he looks at me, I fall out of my train of thought.  
Stop being a stupid girl and focus.  
Jack Kang has been enforcing lie detector tests on us. All day, every day. I'm tired all the time, the tests wear me out. It's just initiation though. Once we're members things will get easier. Once all of our truths are out.  
Once they know my secret.  
I try to imagine the scenario. How they will react. I don't want to be kicked out and thrown into the factionless, but I can't see them being so forgiving. Sometimes the truth hurts, and in my case I'm going to hit rock bottom.  
My brain is exhausted from the tests. And it cannot think straight when Xavier is looking at me.  
I glace over and give him a stop-looking-at-me expression. His eyes fall away and I can finally focus.  
Jack asks me questions and I answer. It feels almost robotic now, something I'm programmed to do. I guess that's how it's supposed to be here.  
I finish my last lie test of the day. But there will be more tomorrow. I know this because that's what Bianca told us, and the Candor don't lie. She meant what she said.  
I can't decide how I feel about Bianca. She's usually just unbiased and plain, but when gets a personality it's either really nice or really mean. I guess it doesn't matter, after all she is just our trainer. We don't have to like her or hate her, she is just here to do a job.  
Xavier is waiting by the door I exit, and I immediately tense up. It was a stupid game of truth or dare, why can't he see that?  
But I must have feelings for him too, otherwise I wouldn't be acting like this.  
His hand brushes against my waistline for just a moment, and my stomach flip-flops. And my brain is still tired from the lie test. I feel dizzy.  
"You're doing really well. Rumor has it your ranked first," he says, and I can hear the marvel in his voice. It's not much of a feat though. I'm just cut out for this life.  
I shrug. "Yeah well we won't know that for a few more days, now will we?"  
I sound bored. Better then sounding like a love struck idiot.  
"But you're better than most of us- even the Candor-borns. You're really good Justine, you just don't recognize it."  
I look at him. He wears a calm expression that can only be described as Amity. He is sincerely complimenting me for my ranks.  
"Just wait for the final evaluation. Then come back to me."  
I walk away to go find Mara and the rest of my friends. I don't need to turn around to know that his face is turned into a frown.


	12. Chapter 12

**How do you like it so far? Please review, it would mean me a lot! :)**

The ice cream never gets old.

Even Mara and Syl have gotten used to the frozen treat, but every once and a while they still mourn over their dauntless cake.  
"I saw you talking to Xavier before," Leala says, jabbing me with her finger teasingly.  
I try not to blush, but I do.  
Syl turns to me. "Yeah, when are you guys going to hook up?" Mara shoves him hard, and he looks at her. "What?" He asks with mock innocence. Mara and I roll our eyes. He can be so immature sometimes.  
"Okay, all joking aside," Abbey states, "What did you two talk about? We want details."  
"We just talked about ranks," When I talk about the event, I can't help but smile, and that makes me feel ditzy. I hate having no control over these teenage emotions. "He told me I was doing well."  
The girls let out a series of 'awes'.  
We have two new boys who sit with us now, so at least Syl has people to have manly conversations with. One is Abbey's new boyfriend Alec, a Candor, who likes to joke around a lot. The other is a Stiff named Patrick, who is relatively outspoken for someone from Abnegation.  
"Just tell him that you like him," Mara says, "You know we're not supposed to lie."  
I would tell him. If I was actually able to make up my mind.  
"This sounds weird, but I'm actually not sure if I like him or not."  
The girls look perplexed.  
Leala knocks on my head with her hand. "Hello, anything in there?" She chimes. "He's like one of the hottest initiates. And he's totally falling for you!"  
"Well, I barely know him!" I protest.  
Leala rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure he's a ruthless serial killer and you're his next victim."  
I nudge her. "Not like that! I know he's not a crazed murderer, but I just don't know if he's my type."  
Abbey gives me a 'come on' look. "He's nice to you and he's totally attractive. Do you need any more of a reason?"  
"Ugh whatever," I sigh. "Teenage problems."  
"Don't forget, your making me bridesmaid at the wedding!" Mara calls to me from across the table. I give her a thumbs up. "Sure thing sweetheart."  
Leala and Abbey both pretend to be offended. "What about us?" Leala says melodramatically.  
I tilt my hand in a so-so motion. "Eh, flower girls."  
They exaggerate their offended expressions. Mara does a happy dance.  
"Oh yeah, I'm so special!"  
I laugh. "You're special all right!"  
She punches me in the arm. "Not like that, you know what I mean!"  
Abbey smirks, "Yeah sure, sure."  
At that moment, Codie gets up and leaves the table. Nobody had really spoken to her much today. No one has spoken to her much lately, in fact.  
As she walks to the hallways, I can't help but feel a pang of guilt. I'm the reason she's been acting depressed. Just because I can't get over our old factions beliefs.  
I quickly excuse myself from the group of laughing girls and follow the Abnegation down the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Shout out to Luvkitties22 and QueenOfStalkers for being my first reviewers! I love you guys!_**

**Okay I keep updating because I am staying home sick, so I have nothing to do but write. When I get better the chapter flow will most likely lessen.**

**Anyway, enjoy the next installment! :)**

"Hey Stiff," I call out when we're out of the cafeteria. She turns to look at me, and her body tenses. Her dark eyes are like blades cutting into me.  
"Don't hurt me," she urges, except her tone sounds more angry than scared.  
She thinks I'm here to attack her. She's wrong. But why am I here in the first place? I don't know what I'm supposed to say.  
"I've noticed you've been quiet lately." I begin.  
She looks at me with rage. "And you care because...?"  
She's right. Why do I care how a Stiff feels? It shouldn't matter to me.  
"I don't know," I try, "It's just that, I feel guilty inside. That I make you feel that way, even though..." I drift off. Even though I hate her. I hate her for no apparent reason.  
She folds her arms. "What? Finish you sentence, you can't just stop like that." I can tell she's in no mood for forgiving.  
I take a deep breath. I have to finish what I started. "I still don't like you, okay? But I just want to find a way to stop you from looking like your about to slit your wrists every day." I bite my tongue. That sounds insensitive.  
She looks at me with disgust. "You know, I really hate the truth sometimes."  
At least she knows I'm not lying to her. "That doesn't matter. What matters is we have to stop this or else both our lives are gonna suck."  
Her expression is wary, and she doesn't say anything for a while. She's annoying me, staying quiet like that.  
"Well are you gonna believe me or not?" I ask, raising my voice a bit. "I've been told that I'm pretty good at telling the truth."  
"Is this is some kind of sad excuse for an apology?" She snaps. Her words are like venom. "Cause I'm not accepting it."  
I think about that. I'm not really sure what it is, or what my intentions are.  
"I don't know," I respond. "I just feel bad. I'm not a person who likes to hurt people. But I couldn't help myself that day. It was something I'd always wanted to get out. It's not something I can ever help, I guess. And now I see you like this, and it makes me guilty."  
Her expression isn't as tense anymore, but it's still hard. She believes me. Of course she does, she'd be stupid not too. I don't know how to speak anything but the truth.  
"You can't take it back, you know," she says, her voice low. "It's still going to hurt me. Everything you said."  
She's trying to make me feel even worse for her.  
What a selfish act. I know why she left Abnegation.  
"Enough of the pity party," I groan. I hate people who do that, feel bad for themselves so that others do too. "Now we can either go on hating each other, or we can start over. Your choice." My tone is impatient.  
"An offer? More like signing my soul to the devil." She scoffs.  
"Sure," I respond. "Call it what you'd like."  
She still looks at me skeptically. I can tell shes trying to decide whether to believe me or not. Her eyes narrow at me, like she's looking into my soul. After a few moments of silence, she holds out her hand for me to shake. "Truce?" She suggests.  
I hesitate for a second before acting. "Truce," I take her hand and shake it. The tone of my reply is indifferent, but it still means the same thing.  
An agreement to end the hostility.  
A promise to keep the peace.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been two days since I made the truce with Codie. I'm still never exactly nice to her, and sometimes Mara has to remind me to keep my cool. I try to include her in our conversations. I ask her opinions. Sometimes it's hard to do and it feels forced, but I remind myself how I felt when I had made her depressed. I don't want to do that again.  
She laughs more now, and I have to admit that she's not that bad of a person.

After all, if she were still a Stiff she wouldn't have left Abnegation.

Today in training we are learning how to tell if someone is lying. Bianca stands in front of a big chalkboard, holding a piece of white chalk in her fingers.

"Today we are going over something very important, and I need your full attention." She stands tall even though she is the size of a twelve year old. "You are learning how to spot a liar." The classroom chatter stops. She means business, and no one dares interrupt Bianca when she means business.

"It's not a hard skill once you master the elements of a lie. There are many things that can give the person away. One way to detect a liar is by examining their body language," she says, her voice projecting out to the vast room. She writes everything she says down on the chalkboard with loopy handwriting.  
"The liar's physical expression will be limited, with few arm and hand movements. If they do indeed make a motion, the movement will most likely be toward them self." She pauses and makes sure we are all paying attention before continuing, her voice crisp and clear. "The liar's hands will often touch or scratch their face, throat, mouth, nose or behind their ear."  
I suddenly become aware that I am scratching behind my ear. I stop immediately, and I feel wrong for doing it even though I'm not even speaking, therefore I'm not lying. Not directly lying, that is.  
"They will shift in their position, lick their lips, maybe clear their throat." Her blue eyes stare at us like a hawk's, challenging us to do something wrong.  
"Another way to detect a liar is by what they say and how they say it. A liar will sometimes avoid "lying" by implying answers instead of denying something directly. They will add unnecessary details and they will appear uncomfortable during silence or pauses in the conversation."  
The chalk scrapes across the board feverishly to keep up with her lecture.  
"A liar may leave out pronouns and speak in monotone. When they say something truthful they put emphasis on the pronoun."  
The room is quiet and at attention. Most of us sit rigidly and uncomfortable. At least I'm not the only one who thinks Bianca is intimidating when she gives a lesson. "Finally, eye contact. The liar will most likely shift their eyes and avoid your gaze. Blinking is a red flag, and looking upward is another. If the person cannot keep normal eye contact, it is reasonable to infer that they are lying."

It's a lot to absorb. I look around to see if I should be taking notes. Everybody sits perfectly still, besides we weren't supplied a pen or paper to write with anyway. How are we supposed to remember all of this?

"Liars are a plague to society, and so it is our job to find these individuals and set them straight." Bianca's voice cuts though the air, harsh and powerful. My head pounds.

I am one of the liars. I have to be set straight.

She dismisses us from the lesson, and I stand up with shaky palms and think about everything I learned today. One thought swirls in my head- If I'm going to keep a secret, I'm going to have to learn how to become a better liar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyyyy guys! I'm still home because I'm not feeling well, so I have an abundance of time on my hands.**

**Enjoy the next installment! Dun dun dunnnnnn**

I finish up in the bathroom at nine o clock and head to the dorms, which are just like the cafeteria. Loud and full of debate. It's impossible to sleep unless you are basically deaf, so I usually end up staying awake with everyone else.

They are sitting in a large group, which can only mean one thing. We're going to be playing some sort of mortifying truth game. I smile. It's my favorite part of initiation, although it's not technically a test. It's basically a way to show off to the other kids, while having fun the same time.

Tonight we're playing would you rather. This is going to be interesting.

Leala is deep in thought which must mean that it's her turn. I take a seat next to Mara and ask what the question was.  
"Would she rather run through the cafeteria naked or have Bianca catch her making out with a pillow."  
I laugh at the options. "So she still hasn't picked?"  
"Nope. I think she's going to go for the pillow one, although how could you explain that one to Bianca?"  
"No clue." I answer, shaking my head.

Leala looks about ready to answer, and her hands fly over her face. "This is impossible! Okay, don't think I'm weird- get caught making out with the pillow!" People whoop and holler all around, and her face turns a slight tinge of pink.

Codie stares at me from the opposite side of the circle. I drop my gaze, I still don't feel right about her. I do feel guilty, yes. But I'm not going to lose my hatred for the faction- no matter how far she separates herself from it. The both of us keep the peace, but it's not like we have plans to go skipping into the meadow together.

Now it's Leala's turn to pick and so she chooses Abbey. Her face turns into a plotting smile, and Abbey goes pale.  
"I have a feeling this is not going to be good." Abbey winces.  
"Oh don't worry, it's just a little question. Would you rather get in bed with Drew or Xavier? They're easily the hottest guys here."  
Mara nudges me and I glare at her. She mouths the word 'bridesmaid' and I roll my eyes.

Abbey protests, "But I have a boyfriend!"  
"Exactly!" Leala giggles, "That's the point."

We all watch as Abbey thinks about her choice. The boys are pushing around the lucky contenders, Drew and Xavier. A boy from Candor yells out "Somebody's getting the goods tonight!" and earns more hollering from the immature male species. They're so strange sometimes.

Seconds go by as she considers her decision. At last she reluctantly answers. "Fine fine. I'd sleep with Drew."  
Applause roars in the room and I hear things like "She wants the D" and "Get it on!". She hides behind her small hands and mouths 'sorry' to Alec, her boyfriend. Drew looks content. After all, he's already had two girls admit to wanting to do him.

"Okay Justine!" Abbey calls out, still flushed with embarrassment. "Would you rather be factionless or Erudite?"  
My chest gets heavy. I hear people shout "Mood killer" and that's definitely right. The laughter has been stolen from my lips in an instant as I think about how to answer the question ahead.

**cliff hanger :o**

**dont forget to leave your reviews, my lovely readers! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Are you enjoying the story? Are you enjoying the dauntless cake?**

**Either way, don't forget to drop me a review :D**

**Stay awesome, peeps!**

The scary part of this question is that it could actually happen. In a matter of a few weeks, I can end up factionless, and that's what makes this so hard to answer.

It's just a game, but it's also reality. It's the truth, just like I'd always wanted.

So what do I choose? Would I really want to go back to my family, or would it be better to live in the slums, as an outsider to society.

I know this isn't actually a choice I would ever be able to make, but I feel like my response should be what I truly feel. I don't care that sixteen other eyes look my way. I don't care that Harvey whispers things to the people next to him and they laugh. I don't care about anyone right now. I am lost in my own thoughts.

Return home to the faction I hate, or choose to live among the factionless. I can't decide which is worse.

"We don't have all night, transfer!" Harvey yells from the opposite side of the room. "What's the matter- too afraid to admit you wanna go back home?"

His voice is thick and mocking, but not in a friendly way. The comment helps me make up my mind.  
I restrain from clearing my throat, a sign of lying. I try to make my voice as clear as I can.

"First off, screw you Harvey," I state smugly, then flip him my middle finger. He gives me a death stare. I should be expectiong confrontation sometime soon, but I don't care. I'm not afraid of him.

A few kids laugh at my comment, which gives me more confidence for what I'm about to say.

I take a deep inhale, then let go. "As for my answer, I choose factionless."

I hear murmurs dance across the room and I wonder if I made the wrong choice. Should I have said Erudite? Does this make me seem weak and destined for factionless?

Mara taps me, and I realize it's my turn to choose who goes next. I know exactly who to pick.

"Harvey!" I exclaim, and his laugher quickly falls into an arrogant grin. "Prove to us that you've got a pair and answer my question!"  
I can tell that even he fights back a smile. "Once you tell me what it is, dear!" He sing-songs back.

I take a moment to think before I give him his options, making sure to choose something that will embarrass him.

"Okay, I've got it. Would you rather eat a raw bird or make love to me?"

His face pales just enough to allude to his discomfort. Other initiates shove him, and people exchange bets on what he's going to choose. Great to know that I'm such a hard decision, that someone would consider eating a dead bird over sleeping with me.

But we are talking about Harvey.

Time passes as he thinks about the situation, and when he finally gives his answer, I'm surprised.

"Make love to you," he declares. "You seem like you'd be good in bed."  
This gains the loudest of whoops and hollers.

I don't feel embarrassed though. It's not like he means anything to me.

"Very impressive," I say, clapping, "I thought you'd go for the bird."  
He smirks. "Either way it's disgusting, but I decided I'd rather get laid. Even I'd it had to be by you."

It takes the room a while to settle down their excitement from our banter and Harvey chooses his next victim, a weak looking, curly haired Candor boy.

Then Mara goes. Then Codie. Alec. Syl. Warren. And so on.

These are the people I belong with. I am not Erudite. I am not Factionless. I am Candor, and I will do anything to stay that way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to all the support and review :)**

**Have another slice of Dauntless cake! Yum :D**

That night, I dream about my family.

It's nighttime, and I float in a dark river. The water is so cold that I feel it in my bones, and there is a strong current pulling me down.

I look up and my family stands on a rock near edge of the river. There is no one else around except for them.

"If you want to live you have to trust us," my mother says. Her tone is hard and unloving, nothing like I remember.

"Unless you want to swim the whole way back to the Candor compound," my sister teases, "But you would never make it. Only people who stayed loyal to their faction can swim in the river." She crosses her arms in superiority.

The water tugs at my legs and I struggle to keep my head up. I look at my father, helplessly. Maybe he can give me useful advice.

His brown eyes stare down at me like endless pits. "And you left us so you can't swim." I am wrong. He is cruel, just like them.

This is not what they are like. This is not my family.

I feel my body getting dragged under. If I don't grab their hands I will sink completely.

My mother speaks again. "Maybe we would help you if you hadn't left us."

My thoughts spin. This is ridiculous, they want to make me feel bad for leaving them. I don't.

"There's no river that connects Erudite and Candor. This is stupid." I say.

"We are from Erudite," my father raises his voice, "We are not stupid." The others nod in agreement.

I am so angry. They are just sitting here arguing as I drown in a dark river.

"Yes you are. And I hate you." I yell at them. I feel my face drip with warm water. I am crying.

They look taken aback. But a moment passes and then they laugh a cruel laugh of madness and hysteria.

The sound echoes as I am pulled into the raging depths of the water, trying to hold my breath in. My lungs sting and I struggle to swim up again to the surface, but the more I try the more it pulls me down.

I am drowning, and I have no control.

* * *

I wake from the dream gasping for air.

I get out of my bed and walk to the bathrooms. I'm sweating and shaky, so a shower would probably be a good idea.

The dorms are dark and I can't really see where I'm going. Harvey must really hate it here at night, I think, and laugh to myself.

Once I get out into the hallways I can actually see. The lights on the wall are dim, but they provide enough brightness to be able to navigate. The bathroom isn't too far away now, I can make out where the door is.

The bathrooms are white-tiled and flawlessly clean. I pull back a black shower curtain and step into the stall, shedding my clothes onto the bench outside the shower. When I turn the handle of the faucet, a spray of warm water is released, and I sigh at the comforting feel.

Minutes pass and my skin turns a slight pink from the heat. Steam swirls around me, wrapping me in its delicate arms. My muscles relax and my mind drifts off to happier thoughts.

The shower feels so nice.

But nothing can ever go right for me.

A noise interrupts my serenity, and my heart thumps hard. It's the sound of careful footsteps, trying not to be heard. My ears are attentive as I search for the source of the noise.

Then I hear it.

Voices, hushed whispers. Laughing.  
One of the voices makes me shudder.  
I know who it belongs to.

The curtain pulls back, and I feel exposed. Exposed to the three people standing before me.

"Good evening," Harvey murmurs, and his posse snickers; each holding an item of my clothing. "Mind if we join you?"

**oooooh another cliffhanger!**

**let me know what you think in the reviews :)**

**thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much to my amazing reviewers! I love you!**

**Have some more dauntless cake (you're gonna be fat by the time this fanfic ends lol)**

* * *

I cover my body the best I can, but I can't help the feeling of utter embarrassment. I feel tears that want to come out, but I keep them in.

I don't want to be called a sissy.

"Give me my clothes," my words are stern, even though I feel vulnerable,

"Now."

Harvey raises an eyebrow and turns to his accompanists- a girl with mousy brown hair and a large boy with his arms folded together.

"What do you think?" Harvey asks them. "Should we give her what she wants?"

Both kids shake their heads, laughing, and Harvey turns his attention back to me. "They said no."

I grit my teeth. I feel more angry than embarrassed at this point.

"What's the matter?" My words are filled with rage, but with a note of sarcasm. "You can't function enough to make decisions on your own?"

He glares at me. "I'm perfectly capable, I'll have you know." He takes a step closer, and I'm afraid he can hear the racing of my heart.

"Now tell me something about the tests- how'd you get so good?" He lets the last word linger in the thick steamy air. I stay quiet, not giving him the satisfaction of my obliging.

"I have my theories." His voice is almost a purr, and it turns my stomach into knots.

All I can think of is how violated I feel. I'm standing naked in a shower stall being interrogated by three of my peers. My head pounds.

"Hey," the tall boy asks, shoving my shoulder, his calloused hands pressing firmly onto my wet skin. "You gonna answer his question?"

I swallow my tears. The three of them stare at me, my exposed body in the misty shower spray.

I have a feeling I'm not getting my clothes back until I answer.

Except, I don't know what makes me so good as the tests. I'm no different than anyone else, I've never got any special training or anything.

"I'm just good at telling the truth," I respond. "There's nothing more to it."

My reply doesn't seem to satisfy them. The two kids look at Harvey, as if silently asking him what to do. The only sound in the room is the running water.

I could try to run, but I'd be naked. It's funny, that was Leala's question in the game this evening. How ironic.

I could try to fight them, but it's three against one and the one boy is huge. I'd only accomplish getting beat up, and that wouldn't help me.

But I want to hurt them so badly.

"I don't believe you," Harvey states bluntly. "It's never that easy, especially for a transfer."

I stare directly into his eyes. I am not a liar.

"If you're here to ask why I'm so good at telling the truth, then why are you questioning my ability to do so?" My words are filled with flames.

Before he can answer, another voice cuts through the night.

"Justine?" It asks with concern, the word coming out slightly shaky.

My three interrogators turn around, and part just enough for me to see my rescuer.

A small, wide eyed girl.

Codie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the continued support!**

**xoxo**

**-T**

* * *

"That's sexual assault!" Mara blurts out. "You need to tell someone."

She and Codie walk with me from breakfast. It's the next morning.

I still feel shaken up from last night's events, and I've already thanked Codie too many times to count. I may not like her, but she saved me.

And for that, I can never repay her.

I didn't look in Harvey's direction this morning. He may think I'm a coward, but really it's just because I can't stand to look at him. He disgusts me.

"I don't want to cause problems." I say to Mara, and she glares at me.

"First of all, they'd find out from the truth serum anyways." She argues.

Good point, I have to admit.

"Secondly, what he did can't be overlooked. Someone has to punish that dirtbag."

I object. "It's not like he raped me or anything. He was just asking me questions, he didn't even touch me or-"

Codie breaks in. "You were naked. In the girls bathroom. That has to count for something."  
"Harassment maybe," Mara suggests. "Invasion of privacy. Being a major dickhead, I don't know! He must've violated some rule of general human ethics."

My head is spinning. When I woke up this morning, I tried to figure out if this all actually happened, or if I'd just dreamt it. But I saw the white robe Codie gave me, lying next to me bed and knew it was true.

I could never make it up to her. She's selfless, Abnegation. She helped me.

It's her instinct, after all.

* * *

We walk into the room where our lectures are held. Bianca stands in the front of the room, chalk in hands, head held high.

"She needs to remove the pole from her butt," Mara whispers.

I laugh. Leave it up to Mara to change the mood of a situation.

The class is long and boring, and I exchange yawns with my friends when Bianca isn't looking. It's just another one of her lengthy lessons. Nothing exciting.

Xavier glances at me a couple of times, and the butterflies return to my stomach. I try to force them out but they keep coming back.

Each time he looks at me, I return his gaze to let him know I'm aware of his watching. He always turns away.

The class ends with a snap of Bianca's fingers. Once the lecture is dismissed, she becomes less intimidating. Almost like a completely different person.

Mara looks at me expectantly.

I know what I have to say, and who I have to say it to.

Our instructor walks down the hallway, briskly. I struggle to catch up, and when I do I look directly into her icy blue eyes.

My statement has to be taken seriously.

"I need to talk to you about something." I say, a note of urgency in my voice.


	20. Chapter 20

**I have been so busy lately! Sorry for not updating**

**here's the next installment- enjoy! :D**

* * *

Bianca nods somberly once I finish telling her my story.

"I assure you that his punishment will fit the crime." She declares, and comfortingly touches my arm with her palm.

It feels good that she knows I'm telling the truth. That she believes me.

Only in Candor could that happen.

"Do you have anything else to add, Justine?" Her tone is professional yet gentle. She feels sympathy for me.

"That's all," I manage a small smile. She manages one too.

"In that case, you are dismissed."

I drop my gaze and turn to walk down the black tiled hall.

"One more thing," she calls as I start down the hallway. I look over my shoulder at her. "There's been some talk lately. About Divergents."

My stomach drops at the word. I can't judge her expression, it's unbiased and emotionless.

"How they're a danger to society." Her blue eyes remain locked with mine. "I'm assuming you know this. I'd just like you to form your own opinions on the matter. After all, you of all people should know that the Erudites don't always know everything."

With that she pivots on her heal and heads down the hall in the opposite direction.

I listen as her heels click with each step, echoing in the long corridor.

* * *

"Can I kick his ass please?" Syl asks with a bit too much excitement than should be associated with those words.

Then again these are not regular circumstances.

I giggle. "If you wanted to to that you should've stayed in Dauntless!"

I stand with my friends in the big meeting room. We're waiting for Harvey's punishment. The announcement said to be here by 7:00pm. It's 6:57. Whatever it is, it's should be starting any minute.

"I wonder what they're gonna make him do," Leala questions out loud. "But if it's some sort of public humiliation I'm definitely for it!"

"Heck, if it's some sort of public torture season I'm for it!" Warren adds, joining the conversation. "Harvey's been a jackass for as long as I can remember. And this is just too far."

Mara scoffs. "Hopefully they cut his balls off and make him eat them."

We stare at her and burst into laugher, followed by suitable 'ewwww's.

"What? That seems like an appropriate punishment to me!" She chuckles, and her smile forms creases around her almond shaped eyes.

Before we can offer any more ideas to what the punishment could be, the door swings open. Jack Kang walks in, followed by Harvey, with Bianca in the back.

Everyone takes their seats quickly.

Harvey sits down in the wooden chair, in plain view for everyone to see.

"Jack," Bianca states, her voice powerful and authorizing. "The serum please."

The representative opens a black box and removes a needle from it, handing it to the women before him.

I can't help but smile as Harvey squirms in his seat, pale faced, realizing his fate.

The needle sinks into his neck, and in only a few moments he will lose any shred of dignity that may exist within him.

Revenge is a beautiful thing.


	21. Chapter 21

**my phone has to go in to be fixed so I won't be able to write for a bit**

**anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I glance at the clock. It's 7:12. For twelve minutes, Harvey has named every embarrassing thing he's ever done.

It takes almost everything in me not to break out in hysterical laughter.

But all I have to do it remember what he did to me and the laugh disintegrates.

Bianca's expression is hard. She is ruthless as she throws the questions at him. It's been twelve minutes and she still isn't finished.

"What age did you stop wetting your bed?" She continues.  
He looks mortified. "Seven."

"Have you ever touched yourself for pleasure?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Leala." He mutters

We all turn to Leala and silently giggle. She looks disgusted. I don't blame her.

"Anyone else?"

"Blair."

The eyes turn to the girl who was there during the shower incident. My chest swells with anger at the sight of her. She actually looks proud, which only makes me hate her even more.

"What was the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you?"

"This."

Bianca smirks, obviously satisfied.

"How about other than this?"

"I threw up in class two years ago, on the kid next to me."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever fantasized about me?"

"Yes."

"How many girls have you kissed?"

"Two."

"Have you ever been laid?"

"No."

"What's one embarrassing childhood memory?"

"I peed on the flowers outside my house when I was five."

By the time Bianca runs out of questions, the clock read 7:16.

That's sixteen minutes of pure public humiliation. Harvey's face is bright red, and he doesn't dare make eye contact with anyone.

My chest hurts from the suppressed laughter, but I'm sure I'll get it all out later. It's sure to be the topic of discussion tonight.

We are dismissed from the meeting room, and all I can think about is how perfect of a punishment this was for him.

And how great of a reward it was for me.


End file.
